My Love
by theawesomekid111
Summary: “Have you ever heard the saying, if you really love someone you have to let them go,” That what she said before leaving for California. Leaving me and all of her friends behind, now she’s missing, and, it’s my job to find her. TxG. Mostly T some M scenes.
1. Chapter 1: You Can't Go Gabi!

Summary: "Have you ever heard the saying, if you really love someone you have to let them go," That what she said before leaving for California

**Summary**: "Have you ever heard the saying, if you really love someone you have to let them go," That what she said before leaving for California. Leaving me and all of her friends behind, now she's missing, and, it's my job to find her. TxG

**Authors Note**: Hi, I hope you like my story. I used to write on this site, see if you can find out who I was.

My Love

.:Chapter One: You Can't Go Gabi!:.

**.:Troy Bolton POV:.**

February, 10 2008

Monday

As I walked down the hallways of Eastern Heights, the school for rich kids as I call it, I spotted Gabriella Montez, head cheerleader, she frowned when I finally saw her talking with one of her best friend, Sharpay Evans, the sparkle that was usually in her brown eyes, was gone.

"What's wrong," I asked, she simply ignored me walking down the hallways with her books close to her chest, her head down.

"Sharpay, what's wrong with Brie,"

I asked she raised her shoulders and shook her head, I guessed signaling I don't know. Sighing, I ran my hand through my chestnut brown hair. I walked to homeroom with Mrs. Mount. I sat next to my friend Chad Danforth, he had a huge afro and was going out with one of Gabi's friends, Taylor. We had known each other since the kindergarten, our whole group, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and I had been assigned to the same table.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Gabriella.

"Maybe it was something I had done," I thought.

Thoughts rolled through out my head, I was going to find out what was up and I was going to soon. As soon as the homeroom bell rung signaling the end of class, I waited against the sparkling white wall. When I saw a small girl with dark hair, I knew it was Gabi.

"Brie, what's wrong you've been so quiet. Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked. Wanting and answer, but got nothing.

"Answer me," I said this time with a little more force.

"I'mmovingtocalifornia," She mumbled under her breath.

"What," I said not understanding a word she said

"I'm moving to California" She shouted, running away. I stood in shock as she ran down the crowed hallways. I straightened my uniform tie and smiled as people looked awkwardly at me.

I ran down the hallways also following her path. I couldn't find her anywhere not outside by the tree, or in the theatre room, where she spend most of her time. I had thought about stopping looking but then I heard singing coming from one of the choir practice rooms.

"You're moving?" I said softly.

She looked up at me and shook her head, as tears came out of her deep brown eyes. I went to hold her but she shook me away. She started to cry harder, and she dug her head into her sweater. Her brown eyes look darker than usual, as she finally decided to look up at me.

"When," I asked.

"Friday the 13th," She said.

I didn't know what to say she had lived here her whole life and now she was leaving. I wanted to ask why, I really did, but I couldn't because I know it would get her even sadder.

"Get out," She said pointing to the glass door, " I don't want to see you right now," She finished. I obeyed walking out of the sound proof room.

I still couldn't believe that she was leaving. I mean I haven't even told her that I loved her yet. There was so many things I had to say. I know it sounds like I'm saying that she's dying, but I mean she's moving to California, over 500 miles away.

I went through my day regularly. It turns out everyone in the group had found out know, after Gabriella and I outburst in the hallway. As the ending bell rung I tried to find Gabriella, but there was no luck. I walked out to my BMW to find the person I wanted to see the most waiting outside of it.

"Hey," I said

"Hi," she replied.

"Why?" I asked as I looked into her brown eyes.

"My mom getting married, we decided to go out to live with him since his house is huge" Gabriella said

"Do you have to," I said mentally slapping myself. I unlocked the door and we both got in.

"Yep," She sighed, "There's no getting out of it" I said

I shook my head and drove her to her house. She invited me in, I gladly accepted. She unlocked the door and we headed in. I saw boxes everywhere in her house. There was no couch no T.V no nothing just boxes, boxes, boxes. We went to her room dodging boxes on the way.

"You going to miss me," She asked.

"More than you know," I replied.

I kissed her passionately. The same sparks flying. I threw off her sweater and top revealing her black lacy bra. I ripped of her bra chucking with her tops. I took a moment to stare at her C cup boobs.

"Troy, baby come on touch me" She whined. I smiled as I took this to my advantage. I started sucking on her left boob, caressing the right one with my thumb. I loved every second of this.

"Mhmm" She moaned.

I pulled down her pants reviling a matching set of black lacy panties. She was already wet. I put my thong in her clit. She squealed at the pleasure.

"It's my turn baby." She said. She tossed me over so that I was on bottom and took off my shirt she started to kiss me everywhere going down to my jeans. She quickly unbuckled them. She pulled them down reviling my boxers that said _"Beware Major Toy" _and an arrow pointing down to my penis. She laughed and I shed the boxers quickly. She whipped out my dick and started to suck on it.

"Baby," I said as she started to play with my ball sac. She continued to suck and I cummed into her mouth.

"Mhmm, yummy," She said

"I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped her over and pounded into to her like none other.

"Faster baby mhmm, don't stop, HARDER" She screamed. I followed her commands and did what she told me to.

One last thrust and I dropped, to her side.

"But you can't go Gabi" I said. She replied with a laugh and a shake of the head still catching her breath.

"We still have a month" She said smiling, before jumping back on top of me.

February, 11 2008

Tuesday

"What time is it" I asked waking up in Gabi's bed.

"3:45 in the morning" She said

"Ok," I said before at least trying to go back to sleep.

"What about home" She asked

"I'll make up an excuse" I said, before going to bed.

I went back to sleep and woke around 5am I went home snuck into my bedroom and went back to sleep for another good 3 hours. I woke up to my brother screaming at my mom and dad. I wondered what my 19 year old brother had a problem with now. I was only 17 and I act more mature than him. I got out of my bed noticing that all I had on was my boxers from the night before.

I took a quick shower before going down stairs. When I got downstairs it was only 7:45. I snuck into the kitchen to see what the screaming was about. I saw my brother and his girlfriend of, I think 2 weeks.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" I heard my dad yell, ouch, no one ever told me that. Did I use protection last night, I asked myself, but reassuring myself that I did.

My cell phone rang wrecking my whole cover. I saw that I was Gabriella and I ran out of the house.

"Hey, Baby" I greeted as I got into my car.

"Have you ever heard the saying, if you really love someone you have to let them go?" She asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything" I asked.

"Nothing, just asking, so what are we going to do for the next month that I'm here" She asked.

"Why won't you come outside and then I'll answer that?" I suggested.

"Ok, I'm on my way" She said

I saw her hurry out of her house. She walked to my car and when she got in she immediately asked:

"So what are we going to do for the next month that I'm here" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking sex and more se-" She said stopping me in mid-sentence with a hit of my head.

"Seriously, Troy," She said

"You'll find out soon," I said

"Whatever" She said with a roll of the eyes.

We got to school about 30 minutes early and decided to leave and go get donuts. We went to _Michaeltor Donut Shop _(Totally made up)

"Yummy donuts" Gabriella said as she got her favorite Glaze donut. That what she had always asked for even when we were little and my mom would take her to the donut shop.

"You know my brother got his girlfriend pregnant?" I asked.

"Seriously, you mean the one he has been going out with for two weeks" She asked as she shook her head and laughed. When we arrived back at school we still had a little over five minutes.

February 14, 2008

Friday

Valentines Day

"Where's my present" She said jokingly as Gabriella got into my car. I laughed at her and we stopped at _Michaeltor Donut Shop _on the way to Eastern Heights.

"I hate this stupid tie," I said as I adjusted with the tie that goes with my uniform.

"They really shouldn't make us wear uniforms," Gabriella said as she took off her sweater revealing a blue button up shirt with two of the top buttons undone.

"You trying to seduce me Montez" I asked as she blushed and put the sweater back on. I laughed at her as she blushed with embarrassment.

"We only have 10 more days together" I said sadly. Gabriella went silent after that almost as if she were hiding something.

"Six" She said quietly

"No you leave on the 23rd" I said

"No the 19th" She said

"Since when" I asked

"Remember, what when I told you about the half to be apart thing," She said, I nodded my head.

"What I was getting at was that my house sold and we have to be out by the 18th" She said. I felt dead inside, I was suppose to take her somewhere for the anniversary on the 21st.

"What about our anniversary" I asked

"I don't know" She answered

**A/N: That was Chapter One, I'm estimating that this story will be 15-20 chapters long maybe more depends on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Day

Author's Note: Only one review

**Author's Note**: Only one review? Come on I know you can do better than that. Let's say until I get at least 15 reviews, I won't update. I don't care if you don't like the story you can at least tell me what I can do better. Hope you enjoy the chapter, lots of surprises in it. Oh and does any one know the stories or username I wrote before taking that long break. And if you ever are looking for someone to co-write with just go to my profile and fill out the form in a PM. I'll co-write with anyone! Enjoy!

.:My Love:.

.:Chapter Two: Moving Day:.

.:Gabriella Montez POV:.

_Flashback_

"_Let's make a vow, Gabriella" 12 year old Troy Bolton said to his best friend. _

"_Ok" She said in her, like always, overly excited voice._

"_If one of us ever have to move, will say friends no matter what!" Troy said_

"_Ok, let's do it" I said shaking her head in approval. _

"_Spit shake" Troy said spitting into his own hand_

"_Yuck, no" I said as she quickly ran away. _

**February 18, 2008**

**3:45 AM**

I awoke from the dream that I was having from five years ago. I breathed heavily as the boy next to her slept soundly, with light snoring. I went back to bed hoping not to have the dream of so long ago, again.

I awoke again at 7:00, to find that her boyfriend, Troy, was no longer there. I sighed knowing that he probably had to go home. I quickly got up getting dressed. My IPhone rung I looked at the caller ID and say that it was Troy, probably signaling I needed to come out. I quickly dressed before going downstairs.

"Bye, Momma" I yelled as I ran out of the house. I saw Troy's car and him waiting for me outside.

"Hey" I said, as he looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Hi" He replied sadly.

"What's wrong" I asked concerned

"Today's that last day will actually be able to hang out" He said, as I remembered that tomorrow morning I would be on a plane to San Francisco, California. I sighed as the rest of the ride was quiet.

**3:45 PM**

I had gotten a lot of "Will miss yous" and "It won't be the same without you" Which made me even more sad and depressed. When Troy dropped me off at home, we shared a long passionate kiss knowing that this was probably the last time will be able to do it.

"Remember our vow" Troy asked. I shook my head sadly as he leaned into kiss me one last time. I got out of the car and noticed the huge moving truck outside of the garage. I also spotted my moms husband car. My 'brothers' were probably there with him. Yep, I was right there they were running around the house with boxes.

"Hey, Gabi" The oldest, Cody, said.

"Hey" I replied sadly. I walked up to my room and found it empty, no bed, no clothes, no posters, no nothing. Just completely empty, "MOM" I yelled as I heard hurried footsteps come up the stairs.

"Where's all my stuff" I snapped, as she looked around the room sadly.

"In the moving van" She replied, as I rolled my brown eyes. Now I knew it was true, we were moving and there was nothing I can do about it. I sighed loudly as I plopped down on the floor. Trying to think of reasons we shouldn't move.

**February, 19 2008**

**7:45 AM**

I looked at the house one more time as tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't let them, I got into my new families suburban, and we were off to the airport.

"Mom, you said I could go say goodbye to Troy" I said as the thought just popped into my head.

"Ok, but you have 10 minutes!" My mom said, wishing that we could just go. I have no idea why, but I saw a jealous look on Cody's face. I shook it off, as I ran to Troy's front door. I rang the doorbell like crazy, waiting for someone to answer. Troy answered it in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

"Hey" He said sleepily. I told my mom 5 minutes with my fingers.

"Hey, are we just going to stand out here?" I asked as he quickly opened the door wider. When the door finally closed I pounced on him.

**5 Minutes Later**

"I'm going to miss you," I said as I kissed him once more.

"I'm going to miss you to" He said.

"Remember what I said on Valentines Day, ok," I said as he shook his head.

I walked out of the house with a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling at," Cody asked

"Nothing," I replied. My 'Dad' honked the horn before we drove off to the airport. We drove by Eastern Heights, by me and Troy's favorite donut shop. I almost cried but was stopped when I got a video message from Taylor.

_Video:_

"_OMG! Gabriella Montez, how could you not say goodbye to us" Sharpay yelled._

"_I also heard you and Troy had a little fun of your own this morning" She completed her sentence._

I closed my phone quickly as everyone in the car looked at me.

"She's means umm, Monopoly we were play monopoly. That's right and we had fun with it" I quickly covered as everyone but Cody laughed. He had a jealous face on and I knew it. Something was up with him. Why would he be jealous? I'm his sister well step, but he still shouldn't be jealous.

_**San Francisco, CA**_

We pulled into Brian's house, it was freaking huge. Two of my houses could fit in there. When we walked in Cody showed me into my room, and talked to me about Troy.

"So this Troy dude, how long have you known him?" He asked

"Since is was 5" I said, as he looked clueless, bet he was going to say something like he's a bad person or something like that, I'm glad that he didn't cause that would be bad.

"Oh" He simply said.

I plopped down onto the king sized bed that was already in the room, and decided to watch the rest of the video messages.

_Video:_

"_OMG! Gabriella Montez, how could you not say goodbye to us" Sharpay yelled._

"_I also heard you and Troy had a little fun of your own this morning" She completed her sentence._

"_It's not the same without you here, Gabi" Taylor chimed in._

"_Yeah, and now that damn Sandra has to be cheer captain, I heard she's going to try to take Troy while your gone" Sharpay said_

"_That's what she said to one of her bitch friends. Hope you like San Francisco, and tell that step brother of your's I said hi" Kelsi said batting her eyelashes _

I laughed at the message before deciding to send back a reply.

_Gabriella's Video_

"_OMG! This house is huge it's like bigger than your Sharpay, and my room, it like as big as my whole second story in my old house, yes I'll tell my step-brother you said Hi Kelsi, but what about Ryan? Anyways Sandra going to have to go through me before she gets to Troy. Who cares what that bitch say's, she's just full of crap. Anyways, how's Troy doing, I would call him but he's probably sleep right now. You know how Troy likes to sleep during the day. Anyways I gotta go talk to you later" _

I pressed the send button and sent it to everyone, including Troy. I decided to take a shower since a finally had clean clothes to put on I went in to the attached bathroom without knocking, bad idea, I walked in on Cody masturbating.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry" I said shielding my eyes before running out. I quickly closed the door. And went around to lock mine just incase he might want to come in. Someone could have told me it was a Jack and Jill bathroom. I quickly called Sharpay

"Hello" Sharpay said in a sing song voice.

"OMG! Sharpay I just walked in on my step-brother while he was jacking off!" I exclaimed.

"Gabi! So nice to here from you, was he big?" Sharpay asked

"Sharpay! He's my brother" I said

"I don't care, was he big?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah, kind of, I guess," I replied.

"How big do you think he was" Sharpay asked

"I don't want to have sex talk, Sharpay" I said

"Tell me and then we can deal with it!" Sharpay said excitedly

"Nine inches, at least," I said.

"Ok, now we can talk about it"

After our phone call, I really needed a shower, this time I knocked before going into the bathroom. When there was no answer I walked in locking both of the doors. I jumped into the shower, and let the warm water rinse me down. About 10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom, to put on my clothes. When I came out fully dressed, I saw Cody.

"You know, you could've knocked!" He said.

"I am so sorry, I just really needed a shower and I didn't know we were sharing it" I exclaimed

"It's ok" Cody said as I took a seat next to him. I couldn't help but get lost in his bright green eyes.

"_Wow, he's your brother Gabi, calm down"_ I thought to myself.

"Want me to show you around the town?" He asked

"Sure, I'd like that" I said before we exited the house…

.:Troy Bolton POV:.

The whole group was at my house. We were there watching random T.V

"Let's watch the news" Taylor said, as she grabbed for the remote. When she finally turned it there we saw there was something on a missing persons.

"Whoa, is that Gabi and her step brother" Kelsi asked as she quickly turned it up.

_News's Report_

_Yesterday, around 12:00pm Cody Wyatt, and Gabriella Montez, were reported missing. The step brother and sister had just gotten in from Albuquerque, NM when it happened, if anyone knows anything about what happened please contact are studios_

Before I knew all the girls were crying, and I was about to. She's missing now and it's, my job to find her. 

**Authors Note: **So Gabi is now missing? With Cody. Review the button down below! Oh yeah no update until I get 15 reviews! I don't care how long it takes!


End file.
